At the present time, various package delivery services provide different options for delivering a package to a user. The options include, for example, next day or overnight delivery, and may even include delivery within a few hours if the shipper and recipient are located in the same geographic area. Existing delivery services rely on delivery to a particular location rather than to a particular person. That is, existing delivery services use a location such as home or office as a proxy for the actual location of the delivery target. However, a significant delay in getting the package to the recipient can occur when the package is delivered to one location (e.g., recipient's home) but the recipient is not at that location and does not return for several hours or even days.